1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image forming device, and more particularly, to a wiping mechanism used to clean one or more sensors within the image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of image forming devices such as printers, scanners and copiers are extensively used for image formation. Such devices produce output on different types of print media such as paper sheets, vinyl transparencies, envelopes, and the like. Prolonged use of print media produces dust, containing tiny particles of print media. Image forming devices use different types of ink and toner for image formation. Therefore, fine toner particles also constitute the dust that is present in the image forming device.
The dust settles on the internal parts of the image forming device, including the sensors. A sensor is a device that measures physical quantity and converts it into a signal to be read by an instrument or an observer. Examples of sensors used by the image forming device include, but are not limited to, toner-density sensors, paper-type sensors and toner-level sensors. Sensors are an integral part of the image forming device and are sensitive to contamination. Dust particles hinder the operation of sensors, which can cause variance in the signal produced by the sensor, thereby creating an error.
Dust on the sensors therefore needs to be removed periodically, to prevent disruption of the functioning of the sensors. In most cases, hand-held brushes are used to remove dust particles from the sensors, which are used by the image forming device. A user manually cleans the surface of the sensors by using a brush. This process tends to be tedious, time consuming and may also cause damage to the sensors.
In light of the facts given above, there is a need for a system for cleaning the sensors, which are used by the image forming device. The cleaning mechanism should be capable of removing the dust particles from the sensors with minimal user involvement. Further, the cleaning mechanism should be operable automatically.